northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 113: Emergency! The President's Declaration
Oracle 113: Emergency! The President's Declaration (緊急！ 大統領の宣言 Kinkyū! Daitōryō no sengen) is the one hundred-thirteenth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis Because of what happened in Hirakawa City, President Akira Shinozaki declared a State of Emergency in the said city. Meanwhile, the SAF and National Army troops finally came to help the Armored Fighters. Plot Chihiro and her news team were finally reached to the National Palace. There she asked the security personnel if President Shinozaki was inside, and he confirmed it. Then he asked her what was her purpose, and Chihiro said that she want to tell the President about the bad news about Hirakawa City. Unexpectedly, President Shinozaki came and she asked Chihiro what was the bad news about Hirakawa City. Meanwhile, Emperor Ryuuen transformed himself into Chariot Fighter Emperor and he told to Mayor Akazawa that they will unite to fulfill the dark mission of the Empire. Mayor Akazawa agreed it, and he said that it's about time to put Hirakawa City to an end. Afterwards, he called Mateo and asked him if that was also his wish to end the city and its residents immediately, which was Mateo agreed. On the other hand, Triskaide and Archos stood up and Triskaide said that they will never succeed in their plan in a brutal way. Unfortunately, he was attacked by Emperor Ryuuen and he told him to shut up. But Triskaide said to them that they will definitely regret it in the end once their plan was failed. Inside the National Palace, Chihiro explained to President Shinozaki that the Hirakawa City was facing against its greatest crisis because of another massive attack created by the Chariots. President Shinozaki, on the other hand, was shocked what she found out, and she asked her what was the action of the authorities. She said that the City Government of Hirakawa was currently doing an action to solve the crisis. She also said that the Armored Fighters were also there to help the city government to save the city from the Chariots, as well as the authorities. Moments later, one of Presidential staff told her to open to television what was happened, which President Shinozaki agreed. In Hosogai Boulevard, Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters used their respective finishers to defeat the remaining Chariot Soldiers. After the battle, they de-transformed themselves back into civilian form. Then Anaira declared that the Hosogai Boulevard was already cleared. Moments later, she received a message from Irie that a large group of Chariot Soldiers were scaterring in some parts of Hirakawa City. After receiving a message, she asked her fellow Armored Fighters if they were able to defeat a large group of Chariot Soldiers. Then Kohei asked her what was happened, and she said that a large group of Chariot Soldiers scattered everywhere in some parts of the city. But Fatima said that they doesn't need to worry about because the authorities might be coming to help them in their battle, which was Platinum agreed. In Matsuda Avenue, a group of SAF and army troops helped the Armored Energy and Force Fighters to defeat the Chariot Soldiers. Alejandra, on the other hand, thanked the authorities for helping them. As the battle gets intense, another group of Chariot Soldiers came in and attacked the Armored Energy and Force Fighters. The SAF and army troops, on the other hand, shot the Chariot Soldiers simultaneously until they were killed. As the battle ends, they used their respective finishers to defeat the remaining Chariot Soldiers. After the battle, they de-transformed themselves back into their civilian form and Chisato said that the Matsuda Avenue was already cleared. Afterwards, she thanked the SAF and army troops for helping them in battle on behalf of Armored Energy and Force Fighters. Back to Hosogai Boulevard, she checked the digital map of Hirakawa City in her smartphone about the invasion of the Chariots happened. There she said to her fellow Armored Fighters that a lot of districts in the city were already invaded and attacked by the Chariot Soldiers. Then she told them to contact other Armored Fighters to set up another plan in order to defeat the Chariot Soldiers. Meanwhile, as she watched the live footage of a massive attack happened in Hirakawa City, President Shinozaki can't believe what she saw. Then she told Chihiro that her report was right, and she was shocked about the dead bodies scattered in the streets. Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters went to Harada Avenue and there they discussed about the plan to end the crisis. There she showed the electronic map of Hirakawa City to them thru her smartphone. She explained about the target locations which was marked in red circles. In order to defeat all Chariot Soldiers, she assigned the Armored Energy Fighters in Hayashi, Kanzaki and Sato Districts; Armored Force Fighters in Yamada, Shinozaki and Matsuda Districts; Armored Meister Fighters (except her), as well as Rigor and his kids, in Ozawa, Mayama and Takashima Districts; Irie and Hiroyo in Matsuzaka and Moritaka Districts; Rie, Kyoko, Mashiro and Akiko in Origata District, and she and Platinum in Takeda, Maruyama and Okamoto Districts. They were agreed afterwards and left to head on to different locations. Meanwhile, President Shinozaki ordered her presidential staff to held an emergency press conference about the crisis happened in Hirakawa City. She also ordered them to contact the news reporters from different TV networks to advise them to attend the said conference immediately. On the other hand, Emperor Ryuuen and Mayor Akazawa stood at the roof top of an abandoned building. There he asked him what was his next plan, and Mayor Akazawa said that he's going to build a huge circle of Chariot Soldiers to completely destroy the city. Still in an abandoned building, Mateo told Triskaide and Archos to give up since they had nothing to do to stop Mayor Akazawa's plan to destroy the city. Triskaide, on the other hand, told him that they have something to stop him, and he started to punch Mateo. Unfortunately, Mateo stopped him and he twisted his hand. He told him that he must give respect to the next Emperor of the Chariot Empire, but Triskaide disagreed. Afterwards, he punched Triskaide and threw him apart. Archos, on the other hand, also attemped to punch Mateo on his face. But he was also stopped by him and kicked him strongly. As they were defeated, Mateo told them to give a respect to Mayor Akazawa, or they will both punish and kill if they didn't do. Afterwards, he transformed himself again into Chariot Fighter Negative and asked them if they will follow Mayor Akazawa's ideals or not. Triskaide, on the other hand, said that he will never follow his ideals since it was in a brutal way. Because of what Triskaide said, Mateo shot him using his Negative Saber. Then Archos came to Triskaide, who was suffering in his pain because of Mateo's attack, and he asked him if he was okay. Meanwhile, Alejandra and her fellow Armored Force Fighters came to Yamada District and there, they saw a huge group of Chariot Soldiers attacking on what they saw. There they transformed themselves into their respective armor forms and faced them in a battle. As all the members of the press came, including Chihiro and Miyuki, President Shinozaki said to them that they were all came for an emergency press conference. Then one of the reporters asked if it was related to the crisis happened in Hirakawa City, and she confirmed about it. President Shinozaki said to them she received a report from a news reporter from TransHead TV about the said crisis, and thus, this was true. In TransHead TV Media Center, Hiroko and her fellow city councilors, as well as the evacuees, were currently watching the live coverage of an emergency press conference of President Shinozaki with an inset of a live footage of a crisis happened in Hirakawa City. Councilor Naomi asked Hiroko what was really happened in Hirakawa City and Hiroko said to her that the entire city was in a big crisis once again. Then she asked her who was the true culprit. Hiroko, said softly that she's so sad to tell the truth that Mayor Akazawa was the true culprit of the said crisis happened in the city. Because of what she found out, Councilor Naomi clenched her fist and said that she will never forgive him for what he did to Hirakawa City. Back to the press confernce, President Shinozaki declared a State of Emergency in the entire Hirakawa City due to the crisis there. Because of this, all city residents will be staying at the TransHead TV Media Center until the crisis ends. After the declaration, all city residents were worried for their safety. They were also worried because Christmas is coming in the next few days. On the other hand, Miyuki said to Chihiro that the city residents of Hirakawa City were all worried for themselves if the crisis will continue until Christmas Day, and Chihiro agreed. But she hoped that the Armored Fighters will do anything to end the crisis in the city. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Rigor Hayashibara (林原 死後 Hayashibara Rigoru): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Mikoto Hayashibara (林原 美琴 Hayashibara Mikoto): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara (林原 アリア Hayashibara Aria): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ/チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Fujisaki Mateo/Chariotto Faitā Negatibu): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Neon): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitā Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Mashiro Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Chaser (望月 真城/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Mochidzuki Mashiro/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Exia (望月 アキコ/チャリオットファイターエクシア Mochidzuki Akiko/Chariotto Faitā Ekushia): Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) *Hirakawa City Councilor Naomi Endoh (遠藤 直美 Endō Naomi): Rina Hayashibara (林原 りな Hayashibara Rina) *North Chevronian President Akira Shinozaki (篠崎 明 Shinozaki Akira): Kaori Mayama (真山 香織 Mayama Kaori) *Hirakawa City Councilor Takemi Shiraoka (白岡 武美 Shiraoka Takemi): Millet Kobayashi (小林 ミレット Kobayashi Miretto) *Hirakawa City Councilor Ryo Koizumi (小泉 涼 Koizumi Ryō): David Takatori (高取 デービッド Takatori Dēbiddo) *Hirakawa City Councilor Koichi Ayano (綾野 浩一 Ayano Kōichi): Rico Naganuma (長沼 リコ Naganuma Riko) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Harada Akira (原田 彰) *Chariot Fighter Exia: Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 15 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key and Armored Fighter Platinum Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 9 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key, Ray Key, and Magnum Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 36 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 93, Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force Night 18, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 48, and Never Surrender episode 75. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes